


Gon's Jealousy

by Solstice51



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Jealous Gon Freecs, Jealousy, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstice51/pseuds/Solstice51
Summary: For some reason, every time a girl flirts with Killua, Gon gets this weird feeling his stomach and the irresistible urge to throw her out a window.  Is it possible that he's jealous?  If so, how will he handle this jealousy?
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Gon's Jealousy

Gon and Killua were sitting at a cafe on Whale Island. They had stopped by the cafe for lunch after researching the Greed Island game. Gon was busy telling Killua a story about when he nearly drowned at the beach when he was younger when a couple tourists came up to their table.

“Hi,” one of them said. They both looked a few years older than Gon and Killua but clearly weren’t adults yet.

“Hi,” Killua deadpanned.

“Hello!” Gon answered cheerfully. He frowned when he noticed that both girls were paying no attention to him, their eyes trained on the white haired beauty in front of them.

“So what’s your name?” one of the girls asked, twirling her hair around her finger. She smiled sweetly and spoke in even sweeter voice.

“Killua,” Killua answered curtly. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and gave Gon a frustrated look over his cup. Gon shrugged.

“Killua?” the first one asked. “That’s such a cool name for a cool boy.”

Killua raised an eyebrow and Gon felt something odd in the pit of his stomach. He’d never felt like this before. It was a weird, unpleasant feeling and he desperately wanted to throw the girls out the cafe window for talking with Killua. But why?

Killua made a noncommittal noise.

One of the girls trailed a hand up Killua’s arm and he flinched. Gon bristled in anger. At that moment, an idea hit him. “Hey babe,” he said. Killua and the two girls flinched and looked at him. Gon smiled sweetly. “Wanna go get some chocorobos after this?”

Killua blinked. Gon reached a hand under the table and gave his hand a squeeze. Killua’s eyes widened slightly as he understood and he grinned. “Yeah. That’s fine, sweetie. And we can hit the sports store to get you a new fishing rod after.”

The girls both recoiled. “Y-you’re gay?” one of them whispered.

Killua grinned. “That’s a possibility.”

They both immediately backed up, one with a look of pure shock and the other with a look of pure disgust. “Let’s go,” the latter one said, dragging her friend away.

“Yeah,” the other one whispered, her eyes still wide with surprise.

The second they left the cafe, Killua burst out laughing. “Good idea, Gon! That was hilarious!”

Gon didn’t answer. He just glowered at the girls through the window as they walked down the street. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was still there. It wasn’t anger but it was close. And he only ever felt it when people hit on Killua. The feeling was kind of annoying and Gon hated feeling it.

“Gon?” Killua asked. He waved a hand in front of Gon’s face. Gon blinked and looked at Killua. “You okay?” Killua asked.

Gon shook his head slowly. “Killua, I think I’m broken.”

Killua raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“This isn’t the first time some girls have come to talk to you…” Gon started.

“This is the first time you decided to chase them away by pretending we were a thing,” Killua snorted. His gaze became more serious. “So what about it?”

“Well, every time I get this weird feeling in my gut and it doesn’t go away. It isn’t anger but it’s close and it’s weird. It only shows up whenever girls come up and start flirting with you and stuff,” Gon admitted.

Killua stared at Gon with eyes so wide, Gon wondered if they would fall out. His lips were slightly parted in surprise. “Gon, you-” He cut off and his cheeks turned pink.

“What’s wrong? Is it something bad?” Gon asked, suddenly worried. Was he sick?

“N-no. It’s not bad, per se. It’s just-” Killua’s eyes narrowed and he placed a hand over his mouth like he was thinking.

_Cute_ , Gon thought, then immediately cursed himself for it. “It’s what?” Gon asked.

“Well, what you were describing…” Killua paused before taking a deep breath and letting it out. “It sounds like you’re jealous. But I don’t think…”

“Jealous?” Gon whispered. He was feeling jealousy. That made sense. “So I’m jealous.” He looked up at Killua who was staring at him with concern and noticeably red cheeks. He smiled. “So I’m jealous when girls flirt with you. That makes sense.”

“I-it makes sense?!” Killua stammered.

“Well, yeah!” Gon answered. Killua opened his mouth but closed it again. “Killua?” Gon asked.

“Uh, it’s nothing.” Killua stood, placing some Jenny on the table. “Why don’t we go get those chocorobos you mentioned earlier?”

Gon smiled. “Okay.”

···

Gon was thoroughly annoyed. They were currently on their way to Yorknew City and eating lunch on the ship’s deck. Their lunch consisted of pizza and some chocolate cake for dessert. And like the cafe three days ago, there were girls. A pretty big group of this time. And all of them were flocking around Killua who looked like he wanted to snap. But he wouldn’t and Gon knew it. He would ignore them until they went away but he was too nice to pull the assassin card on them.

Gon subtly nudged Killua’s foot with his own from where they were sitting beside each other.  Killua glanced at him from the corner of his eye and nodded. Gon smiled. “Honey, what do you want to do with the leftover chocolate cake?” Gon asked.

The girls frowned. “I thought your name was Killua?” one of them asked.

Killua ignored her. “We can save it for later, babe.”

A few of the girls backed up but all of them flinched. “B-babe?” one of them stammered. “Huh?”

Killua frowned at her. “What?” he asked.

“Did you just call him b-babe?” another one asked.

“Yes, I did. Do you have a problem with it?” Killua asked.

“Y-you can’t be gay!” one of them protested.

“I can. And I am,” Killua answered. If Gon didn’t know him well, he would’ve thought Killua was telling the truth about their relationship but he could see that Killua was holding back a smirk by the slight twitches of his hands.

“Prove it,” the leader said.

“Huh?” Gon and Killua asked in unison.

“Prove it. Prove that you’re dating and this isn’t just some joke you two are playing on us.”

Killua and Gon looked at each other. They had to prove it?! How were they supposed to do that?! Gon could think of a few things but he didn’t want to force Killua into doing them. Thankfully, he didn’t have to. Killua scooted towards him and placed a hand gingerly underneath Gon’s chin, lifting his face to stare at him. Killua glanced at Gon’s lips then back to his eyes, the message clear: Are you okay with this? Gon gave a subtle nodded and Killua slowly closed the space between them.  The second Killua’s lips brushed his own, Gon felt like fireworks exploded between them. His eyes closed and placed a hand tenderly on Killua’s waist. He never knew kissing someone could feel so amazing. He never knew he could feel this way about someone.

The kiss ended all too abruptly. Killua pulled away slowly and Gon couldn’t help but notice the flush on his cheeks and the way his blue eyes were clouded with an emotion he’d never seen before. It sent shivers down his spine. They both slowly turned towards the girls who were staring at them with wide eyes. A few of them turned around almost immediately while some of them continued to stare.

“That was…” one started.

“Adorable!” the other one shouted.

Gon and Killua both stared with wide eyes as the girls began to basically fangirl over them. They shared a look of complete and utter incomprehension as the girls squealed and cooed.

“That was so cute!”

“Do it again!”

“It was adorable!”

“I need a picture!”

“Uh, yeah. We’re cute and everything. Okay. But we’re trying to enjoy lunch. Do you think you could give us some space?” Killua asked, not quite disguising the obvious astonishment at their reactions.

“Oh, yes! Of course!” one girl exclaimed. She turned around and left and the rest of the girls followed her, all of them literally obsessing over them.

“That was…” Gon started.

“Creepy,” Killua said. “I was expecting a lot of disgust and homophobia. Not… that.”

Gon remembered the kiss and touched his lips lightly in thought. Killua had kissed him. And he’d kissed Killua. His cheeks turned red at the thought.

“Gon. About the kiss,” Killua started. Gon looked over to see his friend staring off to the side with red cheeks. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Gon shook his head. “No! It’s fine, Killua! I didn’t mind! In fact, I-” Gon cut off abruptly as he realized what he was about to say, his cheeks and ears flaming.

Killua frowned. “You?”

“I- uh. I might’ve kind of liked it. Maybe. Just a little,” Gon admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

Killua froze. “Y-you liked it?” he stuttered.

“Maybe?” Gon said.

Killua’s wide eyes softened and he closed the empty pizza box. “Wanna go to the bedroom?”

Gon’s eyes widened. “Why?”

“Well, I’m not going to kiss you in public again! We already know how that ended up,” Killua said with a chuckle.

Gon grinned. “Yeah!” he agreed enthusiastically. He grabbed Killua’s hand and they headed towards their cabin.

···

Killua and Gon sat across from Kurapika and Leorio. They were at a restaurant eating sandwiches and pizza. It was mostly just them catching up and Gon excitedly recounting the events of Heavens Arena.

Kurapika raised a hand and Gon stopped, staring in confusion. Kurapika looked at Leorio and motioned something with his hands. Gon wondered what they were signaling.

“Okay.” Kurapika turned back to the boys. “So. I don’t mean to see unsupportive or anything but…” He pulled out his phone and Gon had a strange feeling he wasn’t going to like what Kurapika was about to show them. Kurapika fiddled with it for a moment before turning the phone’s screen around to show a photo a girl had posted on social media a few days ago. A picture of Gon and Killua kissing on the deck of the ship. Gon blanched and Killua turned tomato red.

“H-how did you even find that?!” Killua shouted.

“Voice,” Kurapika ushered as several people turned to look at them.

Killua winced. “Did you actively search social media for any traces of us?” he asked, his voice noticeably lower.

“No. It went viral.”

“Wha? How?!” Killua demanded, his voice yelling again. This time, the whole table shushed him, including Gon.

“Well, the girl who posted it is really popular on social media for makeup tutorials so it kinda blew up,” Kurapika explained. “I happened across it when I was looking for more contact lenses.”

Killua sat back as far as he could in the booth and covered his mouth with a hand. “This is embarrassing. So embarrassing.”

Gon smiled. “But now I don’t have to worry about any other girl trying to steal my man! Or guy for that matter.”

Killua glanced at Gon out of the corner of his eye. “You’re so embarrassing,” he groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you see this fic on Wattpad, don't worry, that is also me.


End file.
